


Classical Weekend Music

by Riyusama



Series: Lim-Ilnyckyj Family Stories (a/b/o au) [4]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha!Andrew, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, omega!steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: Andrew and Steven had agreed that every weekend they'd try to get some free time for their pup to listen to classical music.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Series: Lim-Ilnyckyj Family Stories (a/b/o au) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915810
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Classical Weekend Music

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, not my best work but I think it's still nice. A good little domestic Standrew fic and Steven being a weird pregnant husband with weird food cravings lmao
> 
> I actually have more domestic fluff ideas with them, but I don't wanna write too much atm don't wanna rush it and all, I guess I'm just trying to enjoy the experience right now lol I feel like I should've just made one fic and made it multi-chaptered? but idk, also sounds wrong to just compile all of these oneshots into one multi-chaptered fic. They're pretty much stand alone anyways.
> 
> But anyways, enjoy, I actually liked this a lot that I even reread and beta it lmao

“Hey, there peanut,” Andrew says close to Steven’s stomach, his lips touching at the silveret’s baby bump while his hands rubbed affectionately at them. The silveret is five months into his pregnancy now, his belly growing large. Peanut was the nickname they have given to their little pup for now, as the couple was still deciding on a name for their child. “Ready to listen to some music?” Andrew inquired.

The blond was currently on his knees, crouching down so that he can talk face to face to Steven’s belly. Steven was currently sat at their couch, relaxing on a weekend as he and Andrew had agreed that they’d put aside some time to spend together and talk to their baby. “Today, we’re going to listen to Haydn and Chopin.” Andrew continued off as he lightly massaged Steven’s stomach with his hand.

“Oh!” Steven chirped up all of a sudden, “He just kicked! Did you feel it?” Steven says enthusiastically, quickly moving Andrew’s hand to where he had earlier felt the baby kick.

Andrew chuckled, waiting for the baby to kick as well. “He’s excited to listen,” The blond commented and seconds later, his eyes lit up when he felt their baby kick. “I felt it!” Andrew told his husband as he looked up at Steven. 

“He’s saying, Daddy, play the music already.” Steven teased.

“Okay, okay, I’m playing,” Andrew replied back as he pulled out the earphones they usually use for work then placed them on Steven’s baby bump. “Our first song is going to be Nocturne by Chopin,” Andrew announced fondly as he started playing the music.

They could both lightly hear the soft sounds of the violin and piano playing through the earphones. The duo watching Steven’s baby bump to see if there would be any reactions from their child.

“Maybe next time we should play something like Taylor Swift, you never know if Peanut is a Switfy,” Steven suggested while wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

“Haha,” Andrew replied back with a roll of his eyes, yet there was still a fond tone in his voice. “Please tell me you’re not serious, classical is definitely the best for the baby’s development.”

“Hm, maybe half?” Steven chortles. “Listening to classical music all day makes me feel a bit sleepy,” Steven admitted as he lightly pulled on Andrew’s hand. The blond let himself be led by Steven, settling down to sit next to his husband. Steven hugged Andrew’s arm and rested his head on the blond’s shoulder. “But I guess I don’t really mind that much.” He admits as he intertwines their hands together.

“Hm, maybe we can watch youtube videos while the songs play?” Andrew suggested. “We still have to look through baby names by the way,”

“I think Peanut likes being called Peanut.” Steven jokes and he moves away from his husband for a moment. He had prepared a snack for himself earlier, a salad with peanut butter for dressing. Ever since his pregnancy, he had gotten a craving for peanut butter, which in both Steven and Andrew’s opinion is the best, since peanut butter was very easily accessible. 

“I’m sure they do if we’re going by the way you eat them every day.” Andrew agrees. He had to stock up on a lot of peanut butter flavored food and jams since Steven practically ate them every day now. Steven would get fussy and be in a sour mood the entire day when he doesn’t get his cravings; as Andrew had unluckily experienced a couple of months ago. Now he makes sure they never run out of it. On the plus side, though, no matter how weirdly gross, at least Steven ate peanut butter with fruits and vegetables.

He watched Steven munch on a lettuce covered in peanut butter, one of the few things he can accept as two foods going  _ somewhat  _ good together.

“But anyway, here’s our list.” Andrew picked up a piece of paper full of lists of names they had to decide from. “We agree on an English name then, a Chinese second name right?” He confirmed to his husband.

“Hm, I’m sleepy,” Steven replied instead while still eating.

“You’re always sleepy,” Andrew teased.

“Well, taking care of Peanut is actually a bit tiring,” Steven tells him playfully.

“Wow, already? I’m now actually afraid of how tiring they can be once they’re born.” He jokes, earning a small push from Steven.

“Shut up, you know what I mean,” Steven tells him while laughing along. “I feel like I just wanna rest all the time and eat, then talk to Peanut every day.” The silveret admits with a fond smile as his free hand caresses his stomach. “Oh, they’re kicking again.”

“It’s either they like Chopin or not,” Andrew says as he can see the little kick bumps forming on Steven’s stomach. “Don’t ya little guy?”

“I’m sure they like it, their Daddy likes it.” The silveret assures Andrew as he gives a quick kiss on the blond’s cheek.

“You know what would be better? We should try to get a keyboard so Peanut can hear you play the piano.” Andrew suggest.

“Oh my god, that would be a terrible idea!” Steven retorts with shaking his head no. “It’s been so long since I last played the piano, you know?”

Andrew shrugs. “You can relearn it? I think it’d be a nice family bonding in the future. I’ll try to learn it with you so we can teach Peanut in the future.” 

“Hm, that actually sounds nice,” Steven admits as he looks back down on his stomach. “Would you like that Peanut? Play the piano with your Mommy and Daddy?” As Steven asked their child, he felt a kick on his hand and his eyes widened. He looked at Andrew with a grin. “Peanut just kicked, so that’s maybe a yes?”

“Of course that’s a yes!” His husband agreed cheerfully. “We definitely need to buy Peanut their own keyboard. They’ll be playing Mozart in no time.” He laughs.

“Maybe, Ravel or Tchaikovsky.” Steven suffices, going along with Andrew.

“Yiruma as the river flows will play along in the living room, I can already hear it.” Andrew continues off. “Did you always want to play the piano before?”

“It was alright,” Steven shrugs a little. “It was a fun hobby when I was a kid, why don’t we try the violin though?”

“The violin does sound good too.” Andrew agrees with a nod of his head. “Maybe we should put off buying that keyboard till Peanut is old enough to pick which instrument they want to play?” He suggests this time.

“Definitely put it off till Peanut is old enough,” Steven confirms with a nod of his head. “Oh!”

“What is it?”

“I’m craving pasta with peanut butter.” Steven smiles as he looks at Andrew. “Do you think we can make that?”

“That sounds so wrong,” The blond shakes his head. “But, let’s check the internet.” He sighs defeated as Andrew shifts to reach for his laptop. “Although I doubt we’re gonna find a recipe like that, are you sure you don’t just want regular pasta?” Andrew asks again as he arches up one brow while looking at Steven. 

“Yes! Definitely want pasta and peanut butter.” The silveret chuckles.

“Okay,” Andrew replies while shaking his head and searching for pasta dishes with peanut butter sauce. “But I am definitely not eating that with you.”


End file.
